horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Down (Marian Hill song)
Not to be confused with the Fifth Harmony song of the same name. "Down" is a song by American electronic duo Marian Hill from their debut album Act One. ''It became popular after the song appeared in an Apple AirPods commercial. he song was released March 4, 2016, but the music video was published March 14, 2017 on YouTube. It peaked #21 in ''Billboard Hot 100 ''in 2016, and the only song by Marian Hill to go to the charts. As of October 2018 the song has 669 thousand likes and 17 thousand dislikes. Lyrics Didn't even really wanna go But if you get me out, you get a show There's so many bodies on the floor So baby we should go and add some more Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down? Down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down? Everywhere I look are peoples' hands Thrown up in the air to help them dance Come on, baby, catch me if you can I know you don't have any other plans Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down? Down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down? Are you... down, down, d-down, down? Down, down, d-d-down, down, d-down, down? Are you down, are you down, are you d-d-down? Are you down, are you down, are you d-d-d-d-down? Are you... down, down, down, d-d-d-down? You know we could put them all to shame Now isn't the time to play it safe Isn't this the reason why you came? So, baby, don't you let it go to waste Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down? Down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down? Every single thing is feeling right Started as a quiet Friday night I don't really think that we should fight this What if we don't stop until it's light? Are you down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down? Down, d-d-down, d-d-down, d-d-down, down, down? Are you... down, down, d-down, down? Down, down, d-d-down, down, d-down, down? Are you down, are you down, are you d-d-down? Are you down, are you down, are you d-d-d-d-down? Are you... down, down, down, d-d-d-down? Are you, are you, are you down, down? Are you, are you... down? Are you... down, down, d-down, down? Down, down, d-d-down, down, d-down, down? Are you down, are you down, are you d-d-down? Are you down, are you down, are you d-d-d-d-down? Are you... down, down, down, d-d-d-down? Are you down, are you down, are you d-d-down? Are you down, are you down, are you d-d-d-d-down? Are you... down? Why It Sucks # Boring beat. # Slow rhythm (in a bad way). # Depressing, uninteresting piano. # Repetitive lyrics. The word "down" is said '''117 times'. # The "Down" chorus is annoying and pointless; it just repeats the word "down", only remixed in different ways played with a synthesized percussion background. # Much like the song's rhythm, the music video is somewhat slow in a bad way. Redeeming Qualities # At least the lyrics (except for the "Down" chorus) are pretty good. # Despite the music video being slow, it is well-made. Music Video Marian Hill - Down Category:Electronic Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Marian Hill Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2016 Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Depressing Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Pop Songs